


May I Have This Dance

by dreamyafterdark



Series: Kylux Adjacents [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Little Stranger (2018), The Little Stranger - Sarah Waters, You Don't Know Jack (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ghosts, M/M, Physical Disability, Slow Burn, Suicide Attempt, Wheelchairs, attempted drowning, kylux adjacent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyafterdark/pseuds/dreamyafterdark
Summary: Across the multiverse, Kylux will always find each other ♥When Dr. Faraday spots a young disabled man trying to kill himself on his property, his instincts as a human and a doctor prompt him to try and intervene. But something else happens inside the water, something else seems to compel the men to work together.





	May I Have This Dance

It was a fine evening, a cool wind softly wrapping itself around the trees, as Faraday stood by the little lake close the border of his estate. Hundreds Hall, finally its rightful owner’s. He had lived here so long… so long indeed… 

Longer than he had thought possible. And yet… looking just the same…

Faraday blinked as his eyes hit the water’s reflection of the warm evening sun. Indeed. Looking just the same, while he had slowly restored Hundreds Hall, and now that he was living there, still all alone. As if he was on hold, for something… He softly huffed to himself. What a thing to think…

His eyes moved across the lake’s surface, idly, his mind considering what he would have for dinner, when something caught his attention. On the other side, at the water’s edge, and partly obscured by the shadows falling from the old oak trees close-by, was a young man. In a wheelchair. Faraday titled his head. A trespasser? But his eyes widened in horror as he watched the man keep moving forward, straight into the lake… 

By the time the young man hit the water, Faraday was already swimming fast towards him. He saw him go under, and dove, knowing all too well the treacherous depth of the lake in the middle… Underwater everything felt slowed down, dreamy almost, as the golden sunlight became greener, and plants and particles swirled around, disturbed by Faraday’s strong, fast strokes. He reached the young man when he was already halfway down the slope - eyes closed and still sitting in his chair, it quickly became clear he had strapped himself into it tightly. 

Faraday’s fingers moved fast, cutting through the ties with the sharp blade he always carried with him. Over the years it had indeed helped him in some emergency situation, but he’d never thought he would use it like this… Suddenly the young man’s eyes opened, and managed to give him a fright. Faraday had not paid attention to the state his skin was in, the extensive burns were not of his concern right now anyhow, but the look in his deep, dark eyes was like a hand across his throat. Desperate, angry, terrified, and filled with pain… Faraday knew the man wouldn’t appreciate what he was doing, not initially at least, but it still affected him more than he expected. Suddenly he was quite aware of his own air running out, and as he moved to quickly cut through the ties on the man’s legs, his freed arms began to hit and push him away. 

Whether it was a combination of the adrenaline, the lack of oxygen or the emotional intensity, was unsure, but the next moment the young man stopped resisting and Faraday was able to finish his job, before wrapping an arm around him and pulling him up towards the surface. The man’s eyes were wide open, filled with shock, while the shadow of a boy was flickering behind him, holding his arms back with his small, ghostly hands...

Faraday swam fast, and as he reached the surface took a deep, hungry breath, before quickly making it to the shore. As he pulled the young man out of the water, his eyes were still wide, and he didn't' move at all... For a moment, Faraday crouched by his side, just looking at him, when the other broke the silence with a rough, faraway voice.

“I got closer this time… saw a ghost… Next time, I’ll make it…”  
“Not if I can help it.”, Faraday said coolly and stood up.  
“Don’t expect me to thank you.”  
“Don’t expect me to apologise.”

Here, in the oak tree’s shade it was remarkably cooler, and as if night had already set in. Faraday stood and felt goosebumps on his skin as the wind blew through his wet clothing. He looked at the young man before him, surely similarly cold, yet probably unable to care. His eyes moved towards the lake, where the wheelchair now lay, and Faraday wondered how he’d move the man.

“How did you get here anyway? Your accent is not from around here, and this is private property, quite out of the way of tourist attractions.”  
“Group holiday. Church organised it… I broke free…”  
“I see. And where would they be staying? You need to get out of these wet clothes, and into proper care. I can have your chair retrieved in the morning.”

As Faraday spoke, he looked across the lake with a sigh. His phone lay on the opposite shore. He’d had the good sense to leave it behind, but now it was out of immediate reach. Still, as he looked down at the young man coughing below him, he was fairly sure it would do him no good.

“You don’t have a number for them? An address?”  
“Just push me back in. It’s easy. I won’t tell.”  
“Ah. Yes, well, I’m afraid that won’t do.”

Faraday crouched down and put his arms around the young man, lifting him up against his chest as he rose back up. He was surprisingly light, considering his chest was broad, and his bone structure in general sturdier than Faraday’s slender frame. Clearly, this man had once been strong, and looked after himself. Faraday could feel his bones through skin, and instinctively held the man closer, noting that he did not resist but did not relax either. Instead, he seemed resigned, holding onto Faraday in the most functional and minimal way, and keeping his eyes turned away.

“What is your name?”

No answer.

“Look, perhaps I can help you.”

That earned him a scoff, and then an almost growled: “You can’t.”

Well, it was progress...

“I might be able to. I’m a doctor.”  
“I’ve seen plenty of doctors.”  
“And I know what you saw in the lake…”

The young man didn’t answer, but his eyes shot up to meet Faraday’s blue-green ones, furtive, nervous… with a flicker of curiosity… Faraday carried him on in silence, as darkness began to fall around him. He set course straight towards the house, leaving his phone be for now. He wouldn’t be calling anyone…

**Author's Note:**

> I ported Hux's detail of carrying a blade around :) it came in very handy here.
> 
> If anyone is interested, this is the music I was writing this to: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OwxzbGhSt6Q
> 
> And a note about stories in general: I'm pretty much consumed by Kylux Adjacent Month until the start of June, so other stories are on hold, but nothing is abandoned ♥


End file.
